


To Die By Your Side Is Such A Heavenly Way To Die

by Shadowolf19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, Introspection, M/M, Marvel Universe, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolf19/pseuds/Shadowolf19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They exchange a very brief nod, which lasts just a moment, only one. Long enough for their eyes to meet, finally. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die By Your Side Is Such A Heavenly Way To Die

He knows that he shouldn’t be standing there watching over him, not while on a mission.  
Not that _much_ , anyway, not that _intensely.  
But if it was up to him he would lay his hand over his._

He can feel his eyes on him, that’s for sure. Since the very first moment.  
It would be _impossible_ not be aware of it, it’s like an electric shock.  
 _If it was up to him he would squeeze his hand, and fuck to everything else.  
_

Three minutes to go. Last check of the equipment.

They exchange a very brief nod, which lasts just a moment, only one. Long enough for their eyes to meet, finally. Tony smiles slightly at him, just a dimple on his lips, before breaking their visual contact and going back looking straight in front of himself, trying to catch any little detail of the land around them that could be useful in a couple of minutes.

He forces himself to do the same, even if he doesn’t want to.  
That little smile provides him with the strength to do so, in a way.  
 _He wish he could stop time, to hold on to that harmony forever._

He pushes some random button just because, J.A.R.V.I.S. is taking care of it.  
A part of him is blaming himself for indulging into something like Steve.  
 _He wish he could go back in time, to save him from all that pain._

Two minutes to go. Assure your seatbelts are fastened.

Steve throws a quick glance back, to assure everyone is ready. They are. And whilst he does it, he can feel one on himself, and he doesn’t need to come across those eyes to know whose are they. Thor shakes softly his head, his face is a mask between annoyed and sorry. Steve knows what is for, but he can’t help it, time to make a choice is long over.

The thing that he doesn’t know, that _nobody_ knows, is what the man to his left is capable of.  
His feelings, which are always hidden from the others, from the outside world.  
 _And he swore he would never reveal them to nobody, under no circumstance._

 It’s really not long now, he can see the bridge, in the middle of Central Park.  
He touches his reactor over his armor and sighs quietly, hoping that nobody is noticing his silence.  
 _He swore he wouldn’t have got to that point with him too, but of course that was a vain hope._

One minute to go. Get ready for landing.

Tony doesn’t look at him again, and Steve doesn’t look for his glance once more. They’re both tense now, focused on their mission, because that’s their job, the thing that matters. J.A.R.V.I.S. lands perfectly as per usual, and the moment the plane touches the ground their seatbelts gets unfastened, and everybody heads out. Everybody but Steve.

He stands from his seat but then he stays put, on his side, waiting for him.  
He doesn’t know why he is doing such a thing, it’s the first time that he’s staying behind instead of leading them.  
 _All he wants is a little hug, caving in a weakness for once._

 He leaves his seat as well, and he finds himself face to face with him.  
He stares into his light-blue mixed with grey eyes, which tastes of nostalgia, without fail.  
 _He wants to pull him close, and kiss him, and make him feel safe, before going out and fight._

«Tony…»  
«Shhh…»  
He wraps his arms around the armor and he leaves him a tiny kiss on his cheek, and Steve closes his eyes, enjoying those little pleasures which could be the last pleasant ones, he knows that. And he shivers when Tony nears his lips to his ear and whispers softly every single thing that he wish he could have had, and that he had never even hoped he could have achieved. He searched for his glance and he finds it this once, for a long time. And even if it’s not reassuring, nor calm, he can read all the truthiness of those three world that were just pronounced.  
He closes his eyes then and he leaves him with a kiss that will always be too short no matter how long it actually is. They both know it, and there’s nothing they can do, even if they wanted to, no matter how hard they could try.  
Because time is always running before them, and that could be their last time.  
And that’s the only thing they really fear.

 

_And if a double-decker bus crashes in to us_  
 _To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_  
 _And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us_  
 _To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_


End file.
